Haruka First Day of Preschool
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Today is Haruka first day of Preschool and Kaname and Zero are little nervous about it. PS. Zero is a girl I repeat a girl.


**AN: This just something random that I want to do. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**/**

"Kaname, what on earth are you doing?" Zero asks looking at her husband as he walk back and forth.

"I'm just nervous about Haruka first day of Preschool. You know he gets when he's away from us." Kaname stated as he look at his wife. Zero took sigh as she got off her seat giving her husband a kiss on his lip.

"He'll be fine. Plus I made sure hunters stay close range to him so if he gets blood thirsty they can come pick him up." Zero explains her plan to her husband.

"That's what I'm afraid; with so many hunters around him he might sparks his power, and we don't know what powers he can held. We only he can walk in the sun." Kaname replay as he holds his wife.

"Well I drop him off and pick him up from school; since you can't do much during the day." Zero said as she pulls Kaname back to bed. Kaname sigh and finally giving up his argument with his wife. When both parents fell asleep they were woken up again by whimper coming from their son's room. Kaname and Zero grab their weapon as they race through the hallway Kaname open the door. There was no enemy in their son room.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Zero asks as she put her gun back into its holster as she took seat next to her son.

"I had nightmare." Haruka said as he wipe his tears away from his face. Zero look at her husband for any sign of enemy, since Haruka is the son of King of a Vampire and the son of the Greatest Huntress so it's bound these two have enemies that want harm their son.

"What happen in your dream?" Kaname asks as he bends to meet his son's eyes.

"There was a man with red eyes drinking mommy's blood and daddy was chain down." Haruka said as he starts to cry again. Zero holds Haruka hushing him back to sleep as she wipes away his tear.

"Do not worry nothing bad will happen to mommy she strong." Zero said with smile on her face.

"The only thing you need to worry about is sleep because you have big day tomorrow." Kaname said as he kiss his son forehead.

"Good night, Haruka." As the both parents said as they kiss their son's forehead and leave their son's room.

"What do you think?" Zero ask looking at Kaname.

"I think we should stay high alert just in case if Haruka can see in the future." Kaname said as they head back to their room. Zero nod as they got back in bed.

Morning:

"Haruka, time to get up," Zero shout, as she place breakfast on the table as Haruka race downstairs still in his PJ. Haruka climb to his chair grabbing his fork and knife cutting his pancake. Zero enjoy her cup coffee.

"Where's daddy?" Haruka ask as he took sip of his orange juice.

"Daddy is sleeping still." Zero answer as she look at her son.

"We need get you ready for school." Zero said with smile on her face as she took her son's hand heading back to Haruka bedroom. Zero pick out jeans, a plain t-shirt, and hoodie for Haruka.

"Mommy, you should get ready too." Haruka giggle looking at his mother who was still wearing her night gown.

"Your right mommy does need to change how about you go watch tv for while mommy gets ready." Zero said as she look at her son.

"Yeah," Haruka shout as he race downstairs turning on the tv.

Zero went back to her room and pick out pair jeans, t-shirt, her hoodie, and her shoes. In her hoodie she hid her gun. Zero kiss her husband on his head as she head out.

"Haruka, let go." Zero shout as she came downstairs with keys in her pocket. Haruka grab his backpack as they race to car.

When they arrive to school Haruka was timid and was afraid of leaving the car.

"Do you want me walk to your class?" Zero ask looking at her son. Haruka nod as he look at his shoes. Zero found parking space and park her car as she walk with her child into class. When they made to Haruka's class Haruka was glue to his mother leg.

"Mrs. Kuran," the teacher brought Zero attention to them.

"Honey, I need talk to your teacher can you please let go of my leg." Zero said looking at her little boy. Haruka nod as he let go of his mother leg. Haruka took his seat as he watch his mommy talk to his teacher after they were done Haruka ran back to her.

"Honey, I need go, but I promise I'll be here to pick you." Zero said as she kiss on his cheek; Haruka nod as he watch his mommy leave.

After school:

Zero kept her promise and in fact she arrive early to pick up Haruka. Haruka race to his mother with picture in his hand. Haruka share his day with Zero in her car as they arrive home.

"Daddy we're here!" Haruka shout as he race into kitchen grabbing fruit punch. Kaname smile as he greet his wife and his son. Zero soon start to cook dinner as Kaname help Haruka read.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Zero shout as Haruka ran ahead of Kaname. Haruka retold his story to his dad. Kaname and Zero love this new life with their beautiful son.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this this purely random and I thought I should make fanfic feature Kaname and Zero little boy. Also, should make more fanfic staring Haruka please review letting me know or PM about it. I hope to see you guys soon. Bye. **


End file.
